Since the filing of my patent application Ser. No. 15/229,644 “coupling mechanisms for enhancing the functionality of smart phones and tablet computers” on Aug. 5, 2016; now U.S. Pat. No. 10,135,480, I have come to realize that in certain situations it may be more efficient and functional to store the electronic stylus or support element in locations other than in a silo inside the mobile computing device (such as in the Samsung Galaxy Note) or in an open recession in the back plate, protective cover, or back panel of a mobile computing device (as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 10,135,480). In certain situations, it may be more efficient and functional to store the electronic stylus or support element to the side of the mobile computing device—either inside the mobile computing device itself, or within a protective cover of the mobile computing device.
I have also come to realize that in certain situations it may beneficial to use the same concept of patent application Ser. No. 15/229,644 to suspend the device spatially on a desktop stand, a floor stand, from a car dashboard, or from a wall panel for more useful and ergonomic considerations.
The simple support system for propping and suspending mobile computing devices to multiple angles and orientations disclosed in this patent application provides an integrated approach for enhancing the functionality, comfort, and enjoyment of smart phones and tablet computers without compromising their artistic style and without adding noticeable thickness, weight, and cost to these devices. Some of the important practical advantages of this system are:                The ability to consume information or entertainment at an ergonomic angle while freeing both hands to eat, or to perform other tasks concurrently.        The ability to communicate wirelessly with another person over an extended period without tiring one's hand.        The ability to accommodate a small stylus that doubles as a support stand that vastly enhances the functionality of mobile computing devices as note taking and sketching instruments.        The ability to watch the news or communicate with another person while shaving, cooking, or performing other tasks        The ability to quickly use mobile computing devices as GPS systems in a car by instantly “hanging” and “unhanging” the devices from the dashboard.        The ability to steady a camera shot or position a smart phone or tablet computer camera at an optimum angle for recording a scene or an interview.        The ability to take remotely controlled pictures and videos at convenient angles and orientations.        The ability to transform mobile computing devices into desktop computer replacements by hanging them on a desktop stand and adding a wireless keyboard and a mouse.        And finally, the ability to empower bed-ridden and elderly people to communicate with others and consume information or entertainment while in bed or while sitting on a couch simply by “hanging” and “unhanging” their mobile computing devices from a floor stand. Furthermore, the recent introduction of folding phones such as the Samsung Galaxy Fold and the Huawei Mate X with their expansive display screens makes it imperative to incorporate some sort of propping mechanism into modern mobile computing devices in order to empower users to take full advantage of their ever-expanding display screens.        